New Years Eve Gone Wrong
by carebearfrost
Summary: It's New Years, you're famous, you have a perfect boyfriend, everything's perfect, right? Wrong. R&R, three-shot, complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random fic I wrote...will most likley be a two-shot, depends on what you guys think of it :D**

**Sighh...noo...I dont own SWAC. *Sniff* Or Sterling Knight *Bigger Sniff* ;)**

* * *

I shivered and pulled my blanket around me tightly. Snowflakes drifted in the air, landing lightly in my hair. It would've been perfect, really. The perfect way to end the year, right? Ha, wrong.

I was moving to England, losing my friends, and the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ask for, and I just broke up with him. Well, not exactly.

"_Chad, come on!" I pleaded, grabbing his arm. He jerked away from me and didn't meet my eye. I glanced around the balcony and noticed that everyone had moved inside to start the countdown. It was just Chad and I. _

"_10!" People began to chant from inside. _

"_How . . . how long have you known about this?" Chad asked in a strangled voice. _

"_9!"_

_I lowered my head, "Six. . . six months."_

"_8!"_

_Chad walked a couple of steps away from me and rubbed his forehead, "Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_7!"_

"_I wanted too!" I cried, grabbing his arm, forcing him to face me,_

"_6!"_

"_Please Chad! I really wanted too!"_

"_5!"_

_Chad looked at me, his eyes betraying the hurt and anger he felt, "Then why didn't you tell me, Sonny?" He demanded. _

"_4!"_

_I looked down, "I-I . . ."_

"_3!"_

_Chad shook his head, "Just what I thought. Do I mean anything to you?"_

"_2!"_

_I opened my mouth to answer, but Chad had begun to walk to the door. _

"_1!"_

_Chad stopped and looked at me, ignoring the roar of the crowd, "Bye, Sonny." He said. _

"_Zerooo!"_

_Chad turned and disappeared inside._

I sighed and gazed out at the view of the city. That was thirty minutes ago, Chad had left. I was leaving tomorrow. My phone beeped. I opened it and saw a text from my mom, telling me to leave. It made sense, I had to wake up at six to catch my flight.

I got up and went inside. I quickly slithered between the drunken celebrities and partying guests. I grabbed my coat and quickly hopped into the elevator. Another couple was in there, obviously drunk because they were making out and had no intention to stop because of me. I turned my head away from them, trying to ignore the pang in my heart. I had most likely seen Chad for the last time in a couple of years.

I stepped off the elevator and walked out onto the cold street. I walked briskly to where I parked my car and jumped in it as fast as possible. With the heater turned on high, I sped out of the parking lot and back to my apartment.

After arriving at my apartment, I opened the door mournfully and saw that my apartment was empty. No surprise, the delivery guys had come earlier today to load up all my suitcases and boxes. All I was taking on the plane was one suitcase. Not that it mattered, anyway. I had the whole plane to myself, since it is my own jet.

Last year So Random had hit a high point. With money pouring in and ratings going up, Marshall had given each cast-member their own jet so we could do more publicity stunts. It was annoying, for a while, seeing as he had us all fly out to different corners of the world at any given moment, it was nice. It made me realize how lucky I was.

In the middle of the living room was a rental bed. More like a cot, actually. After changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed. Feeling heartbroken and sad, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**YEahhh....So tell me if I should go on and make it a two shot, or if I should just like, delete it lol. **

**R&R!**

**-Emily(:**


	2. Don't hate me!

**Sooooo...I know that everyone kind of wants to kill me right now for posting one chapter and then waiting like, two weeks lol, but I'm posting this authors note to tell you guys that I'm putting this story on HOLD. Unfortunatley, I was not very smart and I posted chapter one of this before I finished my other story, 'The Award'. And I decided that I'm going to finish The Award, then I'll come back to this one. It won't be a very long wait, because 'The Award' is almost finished :D**

**So I'm extremely sorry for making you guys wait this long, and I hope you'll forgive me. But, while waiting, I suggest that if you haven't read 'Gone' or 'The Award' (both are stories that I've written and/or working on) I say that you go to my profile and check them out! :)) So yeah, I'm very sorry for making you wait, and yes, I do know that I'm a meaner :/ I sorry.**

**So once I finish up 'The Award' I'll come right back to this story, and the Award only has around two more chapters to go, so dont worry(:**

**Kk, sorry again!**

**-Emily(:**


	3. Leaving

***wears a cone of shame* Words cannot even begin to describe how incredibly retarted I feel right now. . . I mean, I wrote this OVER TWO MONTHS ago, and I just now got around to update /: to be quite honest, this never really crossed my mind until I got a review saying 'When are you going to update?' and I never really thought taht anyone was paying attention to this story ;Pkinda one of my worst pieces. . . **

**Surprisingly, when I actually sat down to write this, it just started pouring out lol ;) So, I decided that I'm going to make it a three-shot, a nice little side proejct that I'll work on inbetween updates of "Frosted glass"**

**So, I really hope that you'll be able to forgive me as you read this:) It's mainly kind of a filler, the big pow-wow comes in zee final chapter which I promise won't take me two months to post ;P**

**And yeah, it is pretty short, I'm sorry **

**ENJOYYYY!**

I woke up with a broken-heart and a stiff back from the lumpy rental mattress. Groaning slightly as the events from last night hit my memory, I shuffled out of bed and slowly began to get changed. Twenty minutes later, I had was dressed with two crackers in my belly, and ready to go. With a one last solemn glance around the apartment, I tugged the door closed. My hands lingered on the doorknob as I took in every last detail of my beloved apartment door, from the chipped and peeling white paint, from the doorknob that never seemed to work right.

With a sad smile, I grabbed my suitcase and lumbered down the stairs to the parking lot, where a cab was waiting for me. "LAX." I said to the cab-driver as we pulled onto the highway. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when we passed the studio, making a pang of hurt go through my heart when I thought of-

No, stop. I refuse to think about that. . . that sadness, that heartbreak.

I would meet another guy. Some foreign cutie who would sweep me off my feet. I would be instantly charmed by his mesmorizing _green _–not blue—eyes, and his irrestiable accent. We would fall in love, I decided, and I would forget all about my So Random years. Comedy –and acting—was only a temporary career anyways.

Chad Dylan Cooper was only to give my heart a small taste at love. What we had, it wasn't love. No, it was just my mind wanting it, it was all in my head. I built our relationship into something much more extravagent.

We were only dating. Now were not. I'm moving away, we will eventually fade out of touch.

Out of sight, out of mind.

But as much as I hoped all these riduclous thoughts that bombarded my mind were true, I knew that it was only false hope. Even if I did meet someone new in England, it would never be the same. Chad would always linger in my mind. And acting, oh, god, how I _love _to act. How I love to step inside someone elses shoes, to play a role or character that is so crazy and weird, it's unreal. I had hoped that when So Random ends, because let's be honest, it won't go on forever, that I snag a serious movie deal, or play an emotional character on a TV show.

From the very beginning, I knew that comedy wouldn't satisfy my cravings. I wanted something bigger, more different, sadder, serious, emotional, something that will make you _feel_.

And with Chad, what we had was love. I need to stop trying to deny that. I remember the night when I actually realized that not only did I love Chad, but I was _in _love with him. A major difference, mind you.

It had hit me, how perfect Chad was for me. How no one would ever, could ever be able to take his place. Chad was everything I had ever hoped for. When I was a little girl, ten or eleven, and began to think about my future husband, my significant other, I hadn't realized it then, but I had always been imagining Chad. I wouldn't have to look anymore, I had found him.

I really, really loved him, with a whole new love I hadn't expeirenced before, it was sad, really, how much I loved him.

A bump in the road jolted me, reminding me that I was moving halfway across the world.

I'm scared.

I'm crazily, deepily, incredibly, joyously, dangeriously in love.

I'm moving to freaking England.

**ehhh...? I really hope this met your expectations! Be watching for the final chapter soon! Btw, I'd like to give some credit of this chapter to an amazing author called James Patterson, maybe you've heard of him? ;P **

**Anyways, please review! this is my least popular story, and I'd love to get some decent feedback! and, to the 12 people who did review: Thanks for holding out on me, you're amazing, the reason I write :) (WOW. i'm such a sap!)**

**REVIEW! **

**-Emily(:**


	4. Arrival

**So, give me some credit, I updated a lot faster than two months ;) Anyways, here's the last and final chapter! Now, it starts off good writing wise in the beginning, but as it goes in my opinion I think it just gets worse and worse :/ **

**So I'm really sorry for the crapiness of this chapter! **

**Try to enjoy it! If you can. . . (;**

**x.x.x.x.**

It's crazy how just one step can mean so much.

Take astronauts and the whole 'One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind' thing. I mean, you take one step and you're on the freaking _moon_. It doesn't get any bigger than that, really.

In my case, however, it was a step off an airplane and BAM! You're in a foreign country. Not for vacation, but to _live._

Culture shock, much?

I sighed and spotted my suitcase on the luggage carousel. I snatched it as it came by me and lifted up the handle, making it ten times easier to transport. I began to make my way through the alien airport, trying to blink back tears.

Come on, Sonny girl, you're in _London_ for goodness sakes! You're practically _breathing _in history! You shouldn't be moping on what you left behind. Just the thought of Chad made the tear that had been building up in my eye slide slowly down my cheek.

I let out a deep breath and quickly wiped away the tear. But it didn't help, they just kept on coming, one by one beginning to slide down my face.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, making my suitcase fall from my hands. It clattered onto the floor with a loud bang, but it barley registered to my senses. I resisted a sigh as I bent down to pick it up, but someone beat me to it.

"Here," A silky, eerily familiar voice said. My eyes widened, could it be-

No, impossible.

I looked up eagerly and found myself looking into a pair of electrifying blue eyes.

I gasped, "Chad!"

Oh, my god. He was _here_. Why was he here? To apologize, oh, maybe he's-

"Chad? No, I'm Dylan, Dylan Cooper, actually."

Wait, _what_?

I blinked and realized that it wasn't in fact Chad, just a confused boy around my age. Upon closer inspection, I saw that his eyes weren't even blue. They were a chocolate brown, like mine.

Oh, wow. I seriously just imagined Chad in my head. This is scary.

But the fact that I imagined Chad wasn't worrying me, it was the fact that his name was freaking _Dylan Cooper_.

"What? Dylan Cooper?" I asked breathlessly, feeling confused.

Dylan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Dylan who? My names Russ."

Oh, my god. I'm going crazy.

I shook my head and grabbed my suitcase from his hand, "Russ. Right, um, thanks for helping me."

I walked away briskly, leaving Russ (who the heck names their kid Russ?) staring after me, looking confused.

"Well that sucked." I muttered to myself, stepping outside the airport and immediately regretting I hadn't packed a coat. It was _snowing_, and I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

That's just freaking _peachy_.

I would cry, but I'm pretty sure my tears would freeze to my face. Yeah, it's that cold. Groaning slightly, I stomped my feet several times, trying to keep warm in the frigid cold.

I stepped onto the street corner and waved my hand, hoping to flag down a taxi. All around me, English people were bustling down the streets, their accents ringing in my ears and their glossy coats and shoes making me feel like a foolish tourist.

Well, I guess I kind of was one.

Finally, a black cab pulled over. I quickly hopped in and shut the door, shivering from the cold. "Go to, um, hold on." I dug around in my pockets for the piece of paper my mom gave me with my new house address on it. When I was getting worried that I had left it at home, I found it. I breathed a sigh of relief, "23 Ledlsyle Lane. I think it's in London?" I guessed, hoping I didn't sound as hopeless as I thought I did.

"Lost on your first day, Munroe? Wow. I thought you'd do better than that."

I snapped my head up in shock and looked at the driver, who was wearing a black hat and sunglasses. I ignored the fact that his voice sounded _just _like Chad's, since I had already imagined that, and tried to shake it off.

Suddenly, the driver reached up and took of his sunglasses, revealing a shocking pair of ice blue eyes. I blinked several times, trying to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. That this was _real_.

"Chad." I breathed, frozen. He seemed to be too frozen as well, just staring at me.

Then, just like that, the spell was broken. We both lurched sideways and fumbled with the car doors, bursting out of them at the same time and into the street. I immediately found myself in his arms, squeezing me tight. I looped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Sonny," I heard Chad whisper. He stroked my hair softly while I cried into his shoulder, I couldn't contain it anymore. "I'm so, so sorry."

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I didn't want to pull away, and neither did he. I guess I was still in shock that he was still _here_. That he wasn't mad at me, like he was just a day or two ago.

Suddenly, a car honked loudly, jolting me back into reality that Chad and I were standing in the middle of a busy street. Oops.

I pulled back and quickly wiped my eyes, not wanting this moment to end. Chad –oh, my god. Can I repeat that? CHAD. CHAD. Chad came to me. In freaking LONDON. EEK! Okay, sorry, freak out moment. Back to the story- cupped my face with one hand and gently wiped my cheek, making me sniff.

"Sonny, I'm-"

Chad got cut off by another loud and obnoxious honk. He glared at the car before grabbing my hand, "Here, let's get out of the street before we get run over."

I giggled through my tears as we dashed across the street and into a Starbucks that was convinetly located right across from the airport. "Whoa," I breathed as we entered, "They have Starbucks over here?"

Chad chuckled slightly and pulled me into a booth, immediately placing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

"So, just to clear up some confusion, _what are you doing here_?" I asked, still giddy.

Chad sighed, "About that. Sonny, I'm so, so, _so_, sorry that I stormed off like that the other night. I was in shock, I was angry, and I took it the wrong way. I didn't sleep at all that night, partially because I got on a flight at four in the morning so I could beat you here, and also because I realized what I had just screwed up."

Chad looked at me with an intense gaze, "I love you, Sonny, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Hence why I flew halfway across the world and stole a taxi."

I snorted, just imagining Chad attempting to steal a taxi. Chad played with my hands while I sat, trying to absorb all of this.

"Even though there's _so _much more I could elaborate on," I said, smiling slightly, "What's next? I mean, you fly all the way out here to say your sorry? Now what?"

Chad swallowed. "See, that's the thing. I want you to come back to Los Angeles with me. I know that seems crazy, but we need you. So Random needs you. _I _need you."

Now this would normally be where the Damsel (cough, me! Cough) jumps into his arms and they're whisked away on some private jet to go live happily ever after.

But this is reality. And sometimes reality freaking _sucks_.

"Chad," I grabbed his hands and held them tightly, "I can't just leave. All of my stuff is here, my parents are here, I have a house here. As much as I would love too. . . I can't."

Chad didn't seem shocked by my answer, "I thought you would say that. Which is why I propose that you wait a month or so to get everything all packed up again, while I'll be hunting for a much nicer apartment that's closer to my house back in LA. Then you move. Simple as that."

I smiled and leaned my head against Chad's forehead, "You do realize the craziness of that, right?"

Chad smirked softly and kissed my forehead, "Is that a yes?"

"What about my parents?" I asked quietly, wondering how they would react.

Chad shrugged, "We'll figure them out later. Come on, don't let your mind decide this, let your, oh, god this is going to be so cheesy, h-h-hea-he,"

"Heart?" I helped, smirking at his uncomfortable expression.

Chad grinned, "Decide for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Chad Dylan Cooper, the cheese-ball."

Chad groaned, "Please let that be a yes?" I smiled, knowing that we both knew my answer.

I leaned against Chad's chest and knew that no matter what I said or what I did, I would never be happy unless I was with Chad. I loved him, with everything I had. Every cell in my body, every-

Well, you get the picture.

A smile danced along my lips, and I knew that no matter how crazy everything might seem, that it would all work out in the end.

"That's a most definite yes."

**x.x.x.x**

**EEK! *cowers under glares* Please don't hate me for the horrible-ness of that. See, I really wanted to do this amazing huge emotional ending, but I realized that that would aquire writing talent much better than what I possess, so I couldn't do it lol. **

**But! If you're patient, and I mean **_**very **_**patient, I might do my dream ending as an alternate ending and post it up later, once I believe that I might be good enough to attempt it ;)**

**So anyways, I apologize for this chapter, I know it's probably a disappointment /: But, I do ask that if you don't like, then **_**PLEASE **_**don't give me a mean review. P.L.E.A.S.E don't. I'm begging you not too. Mean reviews are hurtful, and they really damage the very little writing self-esteem that I have. So if you don't like it, then **_**don't review**_**.**

**Okay, well I'll shut up about that haha(;**

**REVIEW! (But no mean ones!)**

**And be looking out for a possible alternate ending!**

**-emily(:**


End file.
